


Breeding Ground: Boink the Witch

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [116]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: While trapped in the time of witch burning, Sara Lance has an encounter with a real witch. Sara/Fem!Harry(Alia). Formerly a Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut Chapter Posted on March 14th, 2017.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Sara Lance
Series: Breeding Ground [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 16





	Breeding Ground: Boink the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 12th, 2020 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> And this is one of the only two blog exclusive Breeding Ground scenes to feature a female version of Harry. To be honest, this may have been one of the first blog exclusive scenes overall, so I didn't quite know what I wanted to do with the bonus content. 

**Boink the Witch(Sara Lance from DC Legends of Tomorrow and Alia Potter(genderbent Harry Potter))**  
“Thou has dropped from the sky, therefore thou must be a witch.”  
  
Sara Lance rolled her eyes. That air tight logic really was sound. A group of very angry people surrounded her, some of them wielding crucifixes and others just waving their fists. One of them hurled a torch around and caused Sara to take a step back. Being scattered to time, especially in a time of great superstition was not exactly the best place Sara could be at this particular point of time. **  
**  
“Look, I’m not a witch, I’m a time traveler,” Sara said. **  
**  
“She is trying to baffle us with her blasphemous double-speak” one of the members of the mob yelled, shaking his fist very madly. “She is obviously a bride of Lucifer himself. She should be brought before the eyes of God and burned at the stake.” **  
**  
“I don’t think she’s a witch.” **  
**  
Several of the members of the angry mob turned around. Sara laid eyes on one of the most gorgeous redhead women she ever laid her eyes on of. Nice elegant cheekbones, dazzling green eyes, soft looking lips, and an elegant neck. The more conservative clothes expected of the women at the time did not hide the woman’s curvy figure as well. Sara’s eyes drew to the woman’s chest as well, which would likely need some kind of magic to be hidden. She appeared, from what little Sara could see, from the fit athletic figure. **  
**  
“You shall not speak, unless spoken to,” the leader of the mob said. **  
**  
“You want to know why I don’t think she’s a witch,” the redhead responded. “Because, if she was a witch, she would have been able to disappear just as suddenly as she appeared. Or she would have turned all of you into newts by now. Or she would have rendered you all to sleep before you could even lift a finger.” **  
**  
“You speak for an awful lot of authority,” the leader responded. “We think you must be a witch. And I think both of you must be burned at the stake. Do not resist, or we will be forced to calm you.” **  
**  
The members of the mob raised up their hands, their crosses, and their torches. The redhead just sighed, and Sara could not help, but think she had been through this situation before. **  
**  
“Burn the witch, burn the witch, burn the witch!” they all chanted. **  
**  
“Burn the witch, burn the witch, burn the witch,” the redhead mocked at the top of her lungs. “Do you idiots not realize all you’ve done is just burn some innocent people who have been branded as witches? Nothng, but your so called virtuous wives stirring up neighborhood gossip. It’s an insult to think…..” **  
**  
Two of them grabbed the redhead. Sara made a movement to defend the redhead, only to realize there was no need. A discharge of energy came through the redhead’s hands and launched both of her would be attackers high into the air. They hit the ground with a very solid thud. **  
**  
Sara caught one of them in the stomach when they tried to grab onto her. She pulled a knife one of them tried to use on her. She knocked him down, careful not to cause any kind of lasting injury. It was best not to change the future. **  
**  
“Be gone, bride of Satan!” **  
**  
The redhead snatched the cross out of the hand of the crazed religious fanatic. She grabbed it in her hand and snapped it, which caused all of them to go back and snap. She moved back towards Sara. **  
**  
“We better go,” she said. **  
**  
“Good idea,” Sara said. “I think there’s a clearing back there we can lose it.” **  
**  
The redhead wrapped her arms around Sara, and the two of them disappeared into a flash of light. **  
**  
The jarring sensation of being teleported caught Sara completely off guard. She found herself, arms still wrapped around the mysterious redhead. The former member of the League of Assassins blinked when she looked around. She had been in the middle of a nicely lit room, with a lavish bed off to the side, surrounded by candles. She looked to the side, to see a very nice bath, which looked a bit more modern. **  
**  
Sara, reluctantly, let go of the redhead. She came up to chest level with her savior, not exactly a bad view all things considered. **  
**  
“Thanks,” Sara said. “I don’t know how I would have gotten out of that one.” **  
**  
“I’m sure you would have found a way out of there,” she said. “You were pretty bad ass back there.” **  
**  
“Oh, you know how to flatter a girl,” Sara said with a smile. **  
**  
“I can’t believe I’ve found another one like me,” she said. **  
**  
Sara decided to set the record straight, the best she could. “I don’t know, if you’ve gotten the wrong idea. I’m not a witch though, I’m just…” **  
**  
The redhead leaned in and touched her finger to Sara’s lips. Sara looked at the mysterious, beautiful, bad-ass babe in front of her. A tingling feeling started from the tip of her head and went down, centering somewhere about the area of her loins. **  
**  
“Another time travel,” she said. “Because, I can tell by the way you talk, the way you walk, you are not from Colonial America.” **  
**  
“Gave it away, didn’t it?” Sara asked. “My name is Sara Lance.” **  
**  
“Hailey Potter,” she said. **  
**  
“Hailey Potter?” Sara asked, sounding a bit amused. **  
**  
The redhead looked very confused about Sara’s amusement. “Is there something…something about my name you find….” **  
**  
“Well, kind of, no offense, but you sound like a female version of Harry Potter, just as your name,” Sara said. “And you are a witch too, at least I think you are.” **  
**  
“Can’t say I’ve ever heard of this Harry Potter, but I’ll take your word for it, “she said. “Call me, Alia, though, everyone does. And yes, I’m a witch, in every possible way.” **  
**  
Alia smiled and moved closer to Sara. Never one to be shy, Sara moved a bit closer towards Alia as well. The two of them were almost up against each other. They looked into each other’s eyes, deep blue meeting dazzling green. Before Sara could make her play, Alia beat her to the punch. **  
**  
Alia grabbed Sara around the back of the head and kissed her heatedly. Sara returned the kiss a few seconds later, the pent up frustration and aggression she felt boiling over to the surface. She always had a healthy sexual appetite, especially when it came to other women, something which could get her into trouble a whole lot of the time. Sara moaned deeply when feeling Alia’s tongue demand entrance into her mouth. **  
**  
Both of the women sunk down onto the bed. Alia’s fingers danced on the back of Sara’s neck and she kissed her. The two women rumpled through each other’s clothes. **  
**  
A long, passionate kiss to the side of Sara’s neck followed. Alia moved down and removed the clasp of Sara’s outfit, slowly unraveling her. She took her time unwrapping Sara, wanting to savor the moment of her gift. **  
**  
The thrill of the battle really got Sara excited, and the thrill of what Alia did to her, increased her excitement. Her body stripped bare. **  
**  
Alia stepped back to rake her eyes over Sara. She looked over every single inch of Sara’s very fit and very sexy form. A fit body, a beautiful face, nice firm breasts fitting of her frame, a very toned stomach, a sexy ass, and a pair of juicy legs. Also a very tight looking shaven pussy dripped for arousal for Alia. Alia had no option other than to lightly brush her finger down Sara’s center, and caused a moan to come through the woman beneath her. **  
**  
“Want to see you, too,” Sara breathed. **  
**  
A taunting, cocky smile spread over Alia’s face. She lightly touched Sara’s moist slip and pressed against the heat. The gasp of pleasure from the badass blonde made her hips go up off of the bed. Alia leaned in and kissed Sara, spending tome to worship her belly button before heading further down sound. **  
**  
“Alia!” Sara moaned. “Oh, Alia…..” **  
**  
Alia nibbled down on Sara’s aroused lips. The redhead pushed herself against Sara’s warm thighs and began to slip her tongue deep inside of Sara’s scorching hot slit. Sara rose her hips up off of the bed and moaned, allowing Alia to have full access. Rubbing and caressing her thighs. **  
**  
Having a girl to eat you out in such an amazing manner was a treasure to behold. Sara thanked herself for this gift. Alia’s tongue, as much as Sara loathed to say it, was purely magic. It touched Sara in places which she only previously dreamed to receive pleasure. Sara rose up off of the bed and dropped down, with the very hungry eating out following. Sara grabbed onto Alia’s head and kept rocking up and down off of the bed. **  
**  
Alia tasted the sweet juices coming down from this gorgeous blonde. She always was a sucker for a hot blonde, especially one that kicked ass. Alia could not wait to have the full pleasure of this one. Sara’s hands grabbed onto her hair. **  
**  
So soft, Sara thought her hair was so soft, and she could run her fingers through it. Those red locks brushed against Sara’s loins and caused her to buck up. **  
**  
“Jesus,” Sara breathed. **  
**  
Alia finished getting Sara off and leaving her on the bed, gasping for breath out of one of the best orgasms she ever had. The redhead slowly looked up, dead sexy looking with her face dripping with Sara’s juices. **  
**  
“That good?” Alia asked. **  
**  
“Mmm, hmm,” Sara said. **  
**  
The two women exchange a passionate kiss, not bothering to show any signs of holding back. Their lips smacked together very sloppily and very greedily. Sara groped every inch of Alia’s clothed flesh she could get her greedy little hands onto. Alia responded by playfully biting down on Sara’s lip and causing her moaning to increase. **  
**  
“Fair is fair.” **  
**  
Alia pulled away from Sara. The sooner she had gotten out of these awful clothes the better. Alia moved with practiced seduction. Sara’s eyes followed every single move from the powerful redhead. **  
**  
Buttons came open and Alia’s immense cleavage shown. Sara’s eyes fell down onto a pair of succulent looking breasts, which almost took attention away from Alia’s gorgeous face and eyes. Her flat stomach revealed next, and slowly moved down. Sara appreciated a nice firm ass, and she looked down. Alia’s pussy looked absolutely beautiful and Sara reached forward to touch it. **  
**  
The rest of Alia revealed, with gorgeous legs which looked like they stretched on forever. Sara received another kiss which drove her breathless. She squeezed onto Alia’s arm and wrapped her legs around Alia. The two women rolled down onto the bed, kissing each other madly, and tugging on each other’s hairs. **  
**  
Sara had not been used to any woman taking such an aggressive stance with her in the bedroom since Nyssa. Not that Sara minded, it was a change of pace. The fingers lightly touched Sara’s womanhood and caused her to breath in and breath out. **  
**  
“I bet you’d want to taste me,” Alia said. **  
**  
Waiting for Alia to sit down on her face, Sara eagerly anticipated what was to come. Sara reached behind Alia and guided her womanhood over, sliding it down onto her face. Sara pushed her lips around Alia’s warm pussy, slowly bringing her mouth around and sucking on Alia’s tender womanhood. The juices dripped and fed into Sara’s mouth. **  
**  
“You’re good,” Alia said. “Almost like if you’ve learned on your knees before a master.” **  
**  
Sara only drove her tongue into Alia with more furious passion, trying to return the favor from earlier. She didn’t really have much time to be perfectly honest, all she wanted was to lick Alia’s juices down. They trickled into her mouth. **  
**  
The Girl-Who-Lived-To-Time-Travel-To-Fuck-Other-Women ground down onto the face of the White Canary. Sara’s hands groped every inch of flesh they could find and sent tingles. Sara had her own magic touch, even though she was not technically a witch. **  
**  
Alia’s juices squirted all over Sara’s beautiful face. The witch bucked herself down onto Sara and saturated her with so much warmth. **  
**  
Time passed and Alia backed away from Sara. A smile crossed Alia’s face as her tongue extended and slowly licked the juices off of Sara’s face. She ended at Sara’s lips and the two of them kissed each other. Alia started to kiss Sara’s neck and then move down to catch the blonde’s nipples into her mouth. Sara grabbed Alia by the hair and situated her between her breasts. **  
**  
Alia’s tour continued, feeling up Sara’s nubile body. Sara’s legs spread, ready to receive the fun. **  
**  
“So, did you bring any toys with you on this trip?” Sara asked. **  
**  
“Well, darling, I’m a witch, with special abilities,” Alia said. “I think I can improvise.” **  
**  
The extended tongue worked deep into Sara’s wet pussy. The feeling of the tongue brushing against her made Sara lift her hips off of the bed, gasping in pleasure when Alia continued her hungry tour on Sara’s loins, and made her feel really good. Sara pushed her hips almost all the way up off of the bed to meet with what Alia was doing. **  
**  
Alia pressed down onto Sara, mounting her. The second their loins touched together, Sara felt something brushing against her opening. Hotness touched each other, when their loins met together. Sara closed her eyes, and leaned in, to kiss Alia hungrily. The kiss returned, with Alia pushing her tongue as far into Sara’s mouth as humanly possible. **  
**  
Then, Sara decided to focus on her attentions elsewhere. It would be a shame if she neglected her attentions on Alia’s nice, round breasts. Sara leaned in and squeezed Alia’s ample chest, before submerging herself face first in between those gorgeous breasts. Sara nibbled on the chest, licking around the nipple. Alia moaned with Sara making sure to pleasure every inch. **  
**  
A mysterious force penetrated Sara and caused her to jolt up. **  
**  
“Keep sucking them.” **  
**  
No phallus was visible, and then Sara could feel something slip inside of her inch by inch. It felt like something swelled up to react to her womanhood. Alia’s hips grabbed Sara and squeezed them, pushing down against her, while also holding Sara into place. **  
**  
Alia threw her head back for a soft moan with Sara motorboarding on her breasts. The witch’s fingers continued to stroke through Sara’s soft blonde hair, guiding her mouth on a never ending tour all over her nipples. Sara sucked on them hard, bringing passionate actions forward. **  
**  
“Keep it up,” Alia whispered. **  
**  
Another thrust inside of Sara, caused her to stop for a moment. The passionate pushes of a Alia, penetrating Sara at a constant level. Sara rolled her hips up to meet Alia. **  
**  
The orgasm slowly built up inside of Sara. Alia drank in everything from her lover, every moment of arousal. Their hips collided together, pushing against each other on the bed. **  
**  
Sara fell back onto the bed, blonde hair flipping onto her face and a passionate moan following. Alia spiked into her and filled her body with so many amazing emotions. Alia reached down and caressed Sara’s body, before bringing herself deep inside of Sara. **  
**  
Magic struck every single nerve ending on Sara. Sara bucked herself up off of the bed, pumping more of Alia inside of her. Her moans increased every time Alia pushed inside of Sara. **  
**  
Amazing, Sara felt amazing. She could feel Alia speed up, their pussies grinding together when on the bed. Amazing friction rose between two of the gorgeous vixens down on the bed. Alia grabbed onto Sara and pushed their hips together when they met each other. One stroke at a time, combined their efforts with each other. Alia grabbed onto Sara’s back and guided her inside. **  
**  
“More,” Sara begged. **  
**  
“Don’t worry.” **  
**  
The second round built upon the first round. All of Sara’s body tingled with excitement. Alia touched all of the parts she needed to touch, and lingered when she needed to and teased when she needed to. It almost was like Alia entered Sara’s mind and got a pretty good feel of what she liked. **  
**  
Alia leaned down and grabbed Sara’s juicy ass cheek, pulling her off of the bed. The fit blonde rose up into the air, Alia’s legs wrapped around her. Alia lifted her up into the air. **  
**  
The feeling of being lighter than air spread through Sara’s body. Alia brought her down onto the bed, entering her in response. The two of them combined with each other, the juices surrounding around their bodies. **  
**  
“You’re so good,” Alia said. **  
**  
Sara tightened her legs around Alia. The gorgeous witch performed true magic and got Sara’s motor running. The blonde felt better than she had in a very long time. Their loins pushed against each other, friction spreading against them. **  
**  
Alia drank in the feeling of her lover’s orgasm. Sara’s pleasure accelerated, the further Alia dragged it out. The two of them crashed into each other, feeling up their bodies when Alia entered. **  
**  
“Amazing,” Sara breathed. **  
**  
“You are too,” Alia said. **  
**  
Both of them joined each other in the age old dance of passion. Their hands roamed, squeezing every inch of beautiful female flesh imaginable. Sara’s orgasms increased in frequency. **  
**  
“And here I thought your sister was the screamer.” **  
**  
The comment went over Sara’s head, at least for the moment. Mostly because she had been driven into a half-sex coma due to having one of the most amazing orgasms ever. Alia responded by jolting Sara up, and she kept fucking her. **  
**  
Alia smiled, the blonde writhing on the bed underneath her really excited her. A woman who could kick ass always was a good lay, as far as Alia could be concerned. Diana, Kara, Mera, and many others all proved that, and Sara reinforced that as well. **  
**  
Their loins connected with each other. The moisture and the warmth built. Sara soaked through and allowed Alia to slid inside of her, stretching Sara. **  
**  
“It’s my turn.” **  
**  
Sara trained her pussy muscles. Even though the tool of penetration was magic, she still felt like her warm muscles wrapped around it. Mind over matter. **  
**  
After Sara earned one more orgasm for being so hot, Alia pushed herself into her. The orgasm Alia held back was about to be released with interest. She pumped herself into Sara, sliding inside of her body. Sara clamped down onto Alia and took her completely inside of her. **  
**  
“It’s well earned,” Alia breathed in Sara’s ear. “Trust me.” **  
**  
Sara felt back on the bed and her juices intermingled with Alia. She teleported them straight into her body, causing Sara’s mind to go blank with never lasting pleasure. Alia pumped deep inside of her, filling her up. **  
**  
The two women basked in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm. Alia pulled away from Sara, and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Sara snuggled into her body, her head leaning back into Alia’s breasts. Alia ground against her tight ass, and Sara could feel another tingle coming through her loins. **  
**  
 _‘As long as I’m here, I might as well make the most of it.’_ **  
**  
Alia lightly nibbling on her ear distracted Sara from her thoughts. They spent a while snuggling in bed, before the next round of debauchery was going to happen. **  
**  
Being scattered worked out more than nicely for Sara’s favor. She would figure out how to find the rest of her team, tomorrow.  
 **End.**


End file.
